Companies, universities, governments, and other operators of network services own or generate proprietary data from various of their respective online systems. This proprietary data may include online advertising data and other forms of user data. User data is a valuable commodity in the online marketing field. This user data, however, is not easily traded or shared between the owners and users of the data. Data owners may want to control the use of their proprietary data, and may want to ensure that the proprietary data is securely shared. However, data owners have not been able to ensure the integrity of their proprietary data when shared under conventional methods and systems. Further, due to privacy concerns, a data owner may not be able to share their proprietary data because it may contain particular identifiable user data, to which the data owner may wish to restrict access. Traditionally, data owners have not been able to share their proprietary data in a way that ensures such information is securely shared among parties.
In an online advertising marketplace, a bidder for an online advertising space wishes to have more and accurate information about an advertising space and viewers thereof prior to purchasing the space. More and accurate data leads to higher bids for quality advertising spaces, which leads to more efficient bidding, and ultimately the best possible monetize-able online content. While there are repositories of such data, the sources of this proprietary data exist in disjoint sectors of the industry. Further, although strides have been made to chip away at these walls, there remains the problem of streamlining this proprietary into an auction for an advertising space.
A significant percentage of online advertising spaces are purchased via real-time bidding Exchanges (“RTBx”). These exchanges integrate with different bidding entities, usually Demand Side Platforms (“DSP”) or advertising networks. Each time an impression is up for bid, the RTBx transmits a request for a bid to each bidder. The bid request may include a set of data-points describing the impression, such as a Uniform Resource Locator (“URL”), geo location, size of the ad, etc.
Accordingly, a need exists for systems and methods for using proprietary data, such as in the use of an online advertising auction, and sharing such data in a secure manner. More specifically, a need exists for systems and methods for allowing a more liquid marketplace in the secure trading and secure sharing of proprietary data, and allowing the use of proprietary data to augment a real-time bid request.